


Oh, Take Me Back to the Start

by PondSong322



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondSong322/pseuds/PondSong322
Summary: A little AU that assumes things didn't turn out as we thought on Trenzalore...(ignore the 2015 Xmas special).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been almost finished for eons, and now, FINALLY, it's up!
> 
> Screenplay format.
> 
> Title from "The Scientist" by Coldplay.

FADE IN:

EXT. A LAWN - DAY

A beautiful, clear sky over a vast green expanse of well-kept grass.

A light breeze stirs the air.

A pair of brown Victorian-style boots step onto the grass.

They test the ground. The tips undulate as the toes inside wiggle.

The Doctor holds up his hands, examining them.

He pats down his purple frock coat, running his hands over the familiar fabric.

His hands go to his hair, his face: his youthful appearance has returned.

Finally, his fingers reach his bow tie. He chuckles, pleased and relieved.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     Cool.

 

With wide, amazed eyes he takes in his surroundings.

The lawn slopes gently upward, and the Doctor makes his way up the slope. The pain in his right hip is gone, and he climbs the hill with easy strides.

He reaches the top of the hill and discovers, a little distance away, an impressive, sprawling three-story mansion, white with a grey roof, lots of windows and chimneys.

The main entrance is marked by a huge, arched, multi-paned window above the door.

The house sits in a parklike setting, surrounded by the lush green lawn, tall trees, and carefully shaped bushes.

Children play and run across the lawn. The Doctor approaches them.

  

                                                                                                        THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                    Hello! Excuse me, could you help me –-

 

They regard him with uncertainty and walk away. 

Undaunted, the Doctor waves to a group of grown-ups nearby.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                   Pardon me, but would you mind – I'm trying to  
                                                                   find --

 

More suspicion. But the Doctor doesn't give up.

 

                                                                                                      THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                   Sorry to bother, but – I'm looking for – Would  
                                                                   you mind – helping me - someone?

 

They all retreat from him, as from a virus.

The Doctor turns to the house.

He approaches the front door and examines it, finally grasping the brass doorknob and turning it easily. He smiles to himself and steps through the door...only to find himself back outside.

His brow furrows. He turns back to the door, puzzled.

He tries the door again. Again, he ends up outside.

He walks around the side of the house and passes through a stone portico - and out the front door.

Around the back is a set of steps down to a cellar. He races down the steps and tears open the cellar doors.

But again, he finds himself back at the front door.

Over and over he tries to get into the house, but every door, stairway, and window brings him back to where he started.

The house is denying him entry.

Somewhat discouraged, the Doctor makes his way through a series of tall, perfectly groomed hedges till he comes to a gravel-covered clearing encircled by the greenery.

In the center of the clearing is an elaborate fountain.

The Doctor sits on an ornate wrought iron bench in front of it.

He stares into the water pensively.

Beat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly notices a LITTLE GIRL standing off to his left.

She's eight or nine years old with long brown hair and big brown eyes which are studying him curiously.

 

                                                                                                      THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                   Oh, hello there!

 

LITTLE GIRL

                                                                   Hello.

 

Beat. The Doctor smiles warmly.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   It's Charlotte, isn't it?

 

CHARLOTTE

                                                                   How did you know?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   We've met before. I looked different though.  
                                                                                   (Beat)  
                                                                   Do you remember a ridiculously skinny man  
                                                                   in a blue suit, with spiky hair and glasses?

 

CHARLOTTE

                                                                   Oh, yes!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   That was me!

 

CHARLOTTE

                                                                   Oh! But how - ?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   I can change my face. It's a thing I do. Well...  
                                                                   not anymore. That's all done.

 

CHARLOTTE

                                                                   How did you get here?

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   Spoilers.

 

Beat. He rises and takes a few steps towards her.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                   I'm looking for someone. Someone very special  
                                                                   to me. I left her here a long time ago. Can you  
                                                                   help me, Charlotte?

 

CHARLOTTE

                                                                   Call me CAL.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   Okay, CAL.

 

CAL

                                                                   What's your name?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   I'm the Doctor.

 

CAL

                                                                   Doctor who?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   Nah. Just the Doctor.

 

CAL

                                                                   The Doctor....Are you River's Doctor?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   Yes! Yes, that's me! Do you know her, then?

 

CAL

                                                                   Oh yes, she’s my friend!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   She’s my friend, too! More than a friend, actually.  
                                                                                   (Beat)  
                                                                   Do you know where she is? Can you help me  
                                                                   find her?

 

CAL

                                                                   Of course! I can fetch her for you. Do you mind  
                                                                   waiting here?

 

The Doctor’s mouth falls open, amazed at his luck.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   No, no, not at all! Fetch away!

 

CAL smiles brightly and hurries off, disappearing around a hedge.

The Doctor laughs giddily, then nervously starts straightening himself up. He checks his coat and his bow tie several times as he paces in front of the fountain.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                                   (to himself)  
                                                                   She could be cross about this. Really, really cross.  
                                                                   She's so hot when she's cross. Oh, stop it!

 

He looks down into the pool at the base of the fountain and runs a hand through his hair. He grins at his reflection.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                    You devil.

 

                                                                                                              CAL (OS)

                                                                    Hurry, he's waiting!

 

The Doctor freezes.

 

                                                                                                   A WOMAN’S VOICE (OS)

                                                                    Who's waiting?

 

                                                                                                              CAL (OS)

                                                                    The man!

 

                                                                                                   A WOMAN’S VOICE (OS)

                                                                    What man?

 

                                                                                                              CAL (OS)

                                                                    He said he was your friend!

 

CAL appears around the corner of the hedge pulling RIVER SONG by the hand. She's dressed all in white.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Sweetheart, no one can get in. No one can just  
                                                                    show up here out of the –-

 

She stops abruptly at the sight of the man in the purple coat.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                    Oh! I'm sorry, who --

 

Beat. She gasps. She'd know that lanky frame anywhere, anytime, but it can't be....

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                    Oh my god....

 

The Doctor turns to face her.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Hi honey. I'm home.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                                   (breathlessly)  
                                                                    And what sort of time do you call this?

 

The Doctor smiles, tears in his eyes. River can hardly believe what she’s seeing and begins to think this a cruel joke.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                    CAL, did you do this? Did you pull data from  
                                                                    my memories?

 

CAL

                                                                    No, I promise!

 

RIVER

                                                                    CAL -- !

 

CAL

                                                                    He came on his own! I don't know how he got  
                                                                    past the security protocols!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    River...it's me.

 

He gently takes her hands and presses them to his face.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                    I'm really here.

 

She shakes her head, fighting tears.

 

RIVER

                                                                    No, no, you're - What've you - ? How – ?

 

He can’t wait any longer and pulls her into a passionate kiss. She hesitates for a fraction of a second, then responds eagerly, seizing him in a fierce embrace.

CAL stares with open mouth.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    I know we're just data and all now, but – yowzah!

 

RIVER

                                                                    Doctor....

 

She smiles tearfully.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                    Hello, Sweetie.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    You don't know how I've missed that.

 

RIVER

                                                                    You impossible man!

 

River’s face suddenly clouds over and she narrows her eyes at him.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON’T)

                                                                    What've you done?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Oh! Oh, that's a nice how d'you do! After - what's it  
                                                                    been? Eight, nine hundred years?

 

River is stunned.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Has it been...? Nine hundred years? Dear me....

 

Their hands unconsciously seek each other. He lifts a curl from her forehead. He can't get enough of looking at her.

  

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                    Doctor, how? How can you be here?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Oh come on, Professor. Surely you can figure  
                                                                    that out.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Well, I hope your body’s somewhere safe.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    No worries about that.

 

River raises an eyebrow.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Why not?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Don’t need it. Not anymore.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Are you telling me...?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    I’ve come to stay.  
                                                                                   (to CAL)  
                                                                    Hope you don’t mind?

 

CAL smiles and shakes her head vigorously.

The Doctor turns back to River, who's looking at him with deep concern. He smiles serenely.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON'T)

                                                                    It was my time, River. At last.

 

Beat.

 

RIVER

                                                                    When? Where?

 

Beat.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Trenzalore.

 

River breathes a sad sigh.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Of course.  
                                                                                  (Beat)  
                                                                    And no regeneration.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    All used up. This is it, I'm afraid. You're stuck  
                                                                    with this face.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Well, lucky for you, I'm quite fond of this face.

 

He presses his forehead against hers and sighs deeply.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    I love you.

 

RIVER

                                                                                  (whispers)  
                                                                    I know.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Never stopped.

 

CAL tugs on the Doctor's coat.

 

CAL

                                                                    Excuse me.

 

He crouches down next to her.

 

                                                                                                               CAL (CON'T)

                                                                    So...how did you get here?

 

Beat. River and the Doctor exchange a look.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    You're quite the reader, aren't you, CAL?  
                                                                    Like stories, do you?

 

CAL

                                                                    Oh yes, very much!

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Well. Have I got a story for you.

 

He holds out his hand to her. She takes it. River takes her other hand.

The three of them walk together through the hedges, across the lawn.

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. A NURSERY IN A COZY HOUSE

The Doctor is telling stories to CAL and a gaggle of virtual children.

His coat is off and he's gesturing madly and making all sorts of entertaining expressions. The children are spellbound.

Finally they all swarm on top of him, laughing - the Doctor most of all.

River leans against the doorframe, watching, smiling.

 

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. AN UPSTAIRS HALLWAY IN THE SAME HOUSE

River is leaning back against the wall outside the nursery, an expression of deep contentment on her face.

The Doctor comes out of the room and approaches her, straightening his bow tie.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    The kids are all asleep.

 

RIVER

                                                                     You're good.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                     Well, yeah.

 

Beat.

 

                                                                                                       THE DOCTOR (CON’T)

                                                                     What should we do now?

 

RIVER

                                                                     Well, I suppose we've got nine hundred years of  
                                                                     catching up to do....

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Or we could just pick up where we left off.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Or that. Now let's see. Where were we...?

 

He kisses her, twining his arms around her.

 

                                                                                                             RIVER (CON'T)

                                                                    Right, now I remember --

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    Oh, shut up....

 

He pulls her lips back to his.

 

RIVER

                                                                    Doctor...how I've missed you.

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                    I'm all yours, dear. Always and completely.

 

She takes his hand and leads him to a bay window, through which they can see the virtual night sky.

 

RIVER

                                                                   So, what do you think?

 

THE DOCTOR

                                                                   About what?

 

RIVER

                                                                    Oh, you know. You and me. All of cyberspace.  
                                                                                  (beat)  
                                                                    Where do you want to start?

 

He smiles.

 

 

FADE OUT.

 


End file.
